


Halloween Drabble

by LokiOfSassgaard



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-31
Updated: 2009-10-31
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:45:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6309460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiOfSassgaard/pseuds/LokiOfSassgaard





	Halloween Drabble

Nicholas sat slumped on the sofa, his head resting against the back. He wasn't even hearing the gunshots and screams from the zombie film that was reaching its climax.

"Shame," Danny said suddenly.

As Nicholas sat up, the bowl of by this point mostly plastic wrappers fell to the ground. "Why's that?" he asked, blinking back to attention.

"Didn't get many trick or treaters, did we?"

Nicholas frowned lightly, looking over the mess on his coffee table. "Danny, is that why you brought all these sweets? Halloween's not until next week."

"Oh, isn't it?" Danny asked with a crooked grin.


End file.
